Three Years From Now
by r4ndomhemo
Summary: This is a Junni fanfiction written by @LuckyDuck132 form Twitter (NOT ME. I'M ONLY PUBLISHING) Junni stands for Julia (@NayaGermany) and Anni (me @r4ndomhemo) a lesbian couple that met over Twitter and that has a small fanbase there. The Sory is set three years after we first met and it's about our proposal and marriage.
1. Three dozen roses

**Three Years From Now**

**Three dozen roses**

"Baby, you look great, I swear", you say for like the 100th time and after the 5th outfit change.

"You always say that. I could be wearing a paper bag and you'd still say that I looked amazing", she says to you. You just smile and look up at her and respond, "That, my dear, is because it's true" She smiles brightly at that and leans forward to kiss you.

"I love you so much", she says after the kiss. "I love you more", you say back, "now if we don't hurry, we'll miss our reservation".

It was your 3rd anniversary and you had a big night planned. You were finally going to ask her to marry you and she had no idea. You had it all planned out with some help from a few close friends who were here to celebrate if things went the way you hoped. As far as she knew, you were just going to dinner and then maybe for a nice walk. You were so nervous, you could barely keep from shaking.

Around that time, you hear your phone beep to tell you that you had just received a new text message. It was from Raye, it was very simple and read, "Good luck. Everything will be fine and remember to breathe sis". You take a second to shoot a quick text back and say, "Thanks ducky". That girl, as well as Marie and Em, had been lifesavers for you. You've been planning this for a while with their help. When the three of them came to visit, Em and Raye had kept Julia busy, while Marie had helped you pick out the ring that Julia had described to her over time.

"Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Julia says to you, when she finally comes out of the bedroom and ready to go. "Oh, I was just thinking about us and how much I love you and how lucky I really am to have found you", you tell her. You stand and pull her into a hug and start kissing her. The kiss soon becomes heated and though you hate it, you must pull away, which brings out a small whimper from your beautiful girl. You can't help but smile. "Come on, we're going to be late and I know you've been looking forward to this", you tell her. "Fine", she pouts and you can't help but smile bigger because she's just so damn cute.

Once you finally make it to the restaurant, you give the person up front your name. "Right this way" he says, and leads you to a table that is off to the side with no one else around. It's set in front of a huge window with an amazing view. Only the best will do for your girl. You hear a tiny gasp and turn around to find Julia awestruck by the scene in front of her. Sitting in the middle of the table is a vase filled with three dozen roses, varying in colour. The table is covered in a velvet tablecloth.

You walk around the table and pull out her chair for her. As soon as she sits, you walk around to your chair and do the same. You look up at her shyly and ask, "Do you like it?"

"Oh my god, I love it. It's perfect." She smiles back at you. "Only the best for you" you tell her. Dinner is served and you find it nearly impossible to take your eyes off her for the whole night. "What?" she finally asks. "You're just so amazing" you say back to her.

The two of you finish off dinner by sharing a big piece of chocolate pie. You hold the door open for her on your way back to the car. When you get there, you make sure to open her door for her. "Tonight was amazing. Thank you so much, baby" she tells you. "You are more than welcome, my love" you reply, while starting the car.

When you get going, she looks at you and asks the question you've been waiting for all night. "Can I ask about the flowers? Why so many, and why all the different colours? I do love them though" she adds not wanting you to think that she was being ungrateful. You smile at her and begin

"I don't know if you know how many there were in total but there were three dozen roses. One dozen for evey year that I've been lucky enough to call you mine". You take a deep breath and continue. "The colours mean different things. Red for the love and respect that I have for you, as well as for your astounding beauty and the courage you have. The dark red stands for unconscious beauty because you never see the beauty in yourself that the rest of us see. The pink is for my undying appreciation and admiration I have for you and also how perfectly happy I am with you and how glad I am to have you in my life. And lastly, for the gentleness you try and show others, especially our family and friends, the ones you love. Yellow stands for the promise of a new beginning", you smile because she has no idea of the hidden meaning. You stop for a second and then give her a devilish grin. "And orange, orange is for my constant desire for you"

When you stop and look at her, she has tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? Did I do or say something wrong?" you say, suddenly a little afraid. She reaches over and grabs your hand, brings it to her mouth and places a small kiss to the back if it. "No baby, that's just so sweet and thoughtful. And I just love you so, so much. You're the best girlfriend in the whole world." she tells you.

After a few minutes, she looks around and says "Hey, this isn't the way back to the house, where are we going?" "Well" you start, "I just figured that since it's such a gorgeous evening and it's been a while, we could go and watch the sunset at our special place. Is that cool?"

Her face instantly lights up, "That would be the perfect end to the perfect day" she tells you.

When you finally pull into a parking space and cut the engine, you quickly jump out and hurry to open her door. "Thank you" she tells you. "You're welcome" you reply. Just as you close the door and watch her walking in front of you, you're hit with a flashback. You find yourself taken back three years ago.


	2. The flashback

**The flashback**

3 years ago:

You rush to open her door as you want to make this day perfect for her. You're so nervous, though, that you trip and stumble just a bit but you recover well or so you thought until you look and see the shy expression on her face that tells you that you've been busted and you feel the blush rise up your cheeks. "You're so cute" she tells you. All you can manage is a a smile.

This girl is truly amazing, you think to yourself. "This place is really beautiful" she tells you, as you take her hand. You're so nervous that you're shaking but as soon as she takes your hand, it subsides a little. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favourite places. I'm so glad that I can share it with you" you tell her."Come on, we'll miss the sunset and there's this awesome place that I want you to see it from".

As you're walking along the water, you feel her stop you. "Is everything okay?" you ask, suddenly worried that something is wrong. "Yeah, look" she tells you, and points to the water. You look over to where she's pointing and you can't stop the huge smile that comes to your face. "Ducks" you say. "Yes, ducks. They are so cute. Can we stay for a minute please? We have a little bit of time, pretty please" she begs. She's just so cute in her excitement that it would be impossible for you to say no. "Of course we can" you smile at her. Once she steps a little closer to the water, you snap a few pictures to help you to remember this moment, not that you'll really need help. She looks so at peace right now. She finally turns around and has a huge smile on her face. Again you can't believe how lucky you are. "Come on, we should get going" you say to her, and hold out your hand. "Fine" she pouts. "Ah, don't pout, you'll like this. I promise" you tell her.

You pull her along to this metal structure. It was very unique. It looked almost like this big metal beam that you'd use when building office buildings. The beam is sitting between two giant metal U's that sit on either side of a small set of stairs that lead up to an area where you can walk out onto it. It also had metal beams going at an angle up across the top of the U's which made it look like this weird metal gator mouth or something. "Oh wow" she starts. "I know" you finish. "Just wait until you see the view from the top". As you both walk up the steps, the sun starts to make its way down in the sky. By the time you climb onto the structure and make your way to the end, the sky has started to turn to the most gorgeous shades of orange and pinks. "This is so amazing. You were right, I love this" she says to you. "It's so beautiful" she adds, looking out over the water that is reflecting the sunset perfectly. "It sure is. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life" you tell her, but you aren't talking about the sunset. You can't take your eyes off of her. You feel the note in your pocket. It's now or never, you tell yourself.

For a little while now, Julia had been getting really sweet asks on this website from someone called 'noncaps anon'. Now is the time when she finds out who that is. You walk around to face her. She raises an eyebrow at you. "Julia, I brought you up here, not only for the view, but because I wanted it to be special when I gave you something" you pause and take a breath. "Give me what?" she asks. "This" is all you manage to say to her as you pull the red note from your pocket and hand it to her. "What's this?" she asks, as she takes it from you. "Just read it" you tell her with a smile. Now you're the one that is shaking badly. "Okay" she says, as she opens it. In an instant, you see the realisation hit her as she reads the simple note and tears spring to her eyes. All the note said was 'noncaps anon'. "It was you this whole time?" she asks, amazed. You simply nod your head and smile. In a flash, she has her arms around you, embracing you in a tight hug. When she let's go and steps back, you can see true happiness all over her face. You reach up to wipe away the tears and ask "Are you okay?" " You're just so incredible. I can't believe it was you this whole time" she says to you, and in that moment, you see a happiness you've never seen in her eyes before, and with that you knew that you were in love with this girl and head over heels for her. She was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with, no matter what. "Thank you so much." she says, as she holds the letter close to her heart. As she turns to finish watching the sun go down, you can't take your eyes off her, the sunset long forgotten now. You can't keep the smile of your face, as all you can mange to think is how you managed to get so damn lucky.


	3. The proposal

Present

"Babe, are you ok?" Julia's words pull you back to the present. You look up and see the concern in her face.  
"Yea I'm fine I promise. I was just taking a walk down memory lane." you tell her and smile.  
She smiles back and says "When you told me it was you that was my noncaps anon" she smiles.  
"You know me so well" you tell her.

"Of course" she says with a teasing smile.

"Come on, I wanna catch the sunset" you say as you grab her hand. The two of you begin to walk to the now, and soon to be, very special 'U' shaped structure. You are so nervous and it takes you all you have to keep from shaking. You know she'd notice and worry. Remember to breathe, you tell yourself over and over again.

The two of you take the same walk you took three years ago as well as several other times, but you can't focus on anything but the beautiful woman beside you.

You finally reach the structure right around the time the sun starts it's slow descent in the sky. Being the gentlewoman that you are, you let her go up first. The view you get is great so you really don't mind.

Once at the end you both stop and watch the sun. This truly is one of the most beautiful places you've ever been and when the sun hits a certain spot in the sky it has the most beautiful pinks and oranges. In the very same spot you handed her that note three years ago, you turn her around softly and drop to one knee.

"Oh my god Anni, what are you doing?" Julia asks, as you take her left hand and look up and meet her eyes.

"Julia White, I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth. I've loved you from the moment I handed that note to you in this very spot three years ago. I love everything about you. From the little insecurities that you try to hide to the silly side that comes out when you're sleepy. I love how you always try to make sure the people you love and care about always know that they are important. I love how you snuggle into me at night and sigh before we go to sleep. Just everything about you. And everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love with you, which I never dreamt was possible. I finally found my soulmate. You really are the Juliet to my Romeo. I will always love you. So it would make my whole world if you'd do me the greatest honor of being my wife?" you rush the last bit as you struggle for a second, because of your nerves, to get the ring box out and open it in front of her.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. Proudly so." she says with tears of joy streaming down her face. You stand up and she pulls you into the tightest hug ever.

"I love you so much." you tell her.

"I love you too" she answers back.

And there as the two of you watch the sun disappear completely out of the sky you can't believe how amazingly lucky you are. Not only did you find the woman of your dreams but now she's going to be your wife. And you also think now the fun begins. Luckily you'll have loads of time and lots of family and friends to help with all the planning. But for now, it's time to go celebrate with your fiancée.


	4. The Day After

**The Day After**

You're woken up by the ringing of your phone. Who the hell is calling you this early, you think.

You carefully reach over Julia and grab your phone. "Hello" you say, sleepily. "Yay, you're awake" comes the reply.

"Marie? What are you doing, calling this early for?" you get out, a little rougher than you intended. "Early? Anni, it's almost 11" Marie answers back. You hear a little bit of her excitement leave her voice, being replaced with the faintest hint of hurt.

"Is it? Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" you whisper, as you try to untangle yourself from Julia, who was still sound asleep. "Oh really? Guess that means it went well" she says and you can hear the smile on her face.

"Yes, it went very well" you tell her and you can't help but laugh a little bit at the squeal she lets out. "I'm actually surprised that it's taken this long to hear from you, and only you. I can't believe you aren't with Duckie to hear the details" you laugh out, as you walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, I am. I woke her up at like 8, which is apparently really early. Even if she had adjusted to the time difference already" she laughs. "She went back to sleep." "Oh, I bet she loved that" you laugh back. You know Raye was one never much for mornings if she had no sleep and that it usually takes a day for her to get on your time frame. "She probably only just got to sleep like an hour before. How are you still alive?"

Right about that time, you hear Marie yell "hey" and you hear Raye growl out something like "3 hours M, 3 hours" and you can't help but laugh. "What happened?" you ask. "She threw a pillow at me, and let me just say that for someone who is still half asleep, she has good aim" she says.

You then hear her say "I'm talking to Anni, don't you want to know how it went?" This is followed by Raye in the background saying "First, hey A and second, don't need to. Junni is ENDGAME, period and A had this in the bag. Jules said yes, there was no way that she wouldn't. Therefore, they were probably up all night doing all kinds of wanky things that I DO NOT need to hear about and like me, need more sleep. Now please little one, shh. I love ya but I need a few more hours sleep" she finishes, kindly. "Ok, ok" she tells her.

"Well, as you can see, I should go before sleeping beauty here kills me" she says. "I heard that" you hear in the background. "Tell her I said hi, and to chill but that's fine. We can meet her later and we'll tell you all about it" you tell her. "Okay, bye" she says and you hear the playful arguing going on and you can't help the smile on your face as you hang up. Those two were crazy sometimes but you were glad that you had them in your life.

"Who was that?" you hear Julia ask sleepily, as she comes out of the bedroom. "It was Marie. She wants to come over with Duckie later" you tell her. "Really? That's cool. Wait, I didn't know that Duckie was in town. Did you?" she asks and then you see it hit her. "You did, didn't you? Cause they knew what you were planning, didn't they?" "Well, yeah. I needed a little help to pull it off" you say shyly.

As she starts to give you a look, you pull her in for a passionate kiss. "If you start that again, we will never be ready when they get here" she laughs. "But, but..." you start to protest. "No buts" she tells you. "You know as well as I do that they'll be here in like an hour or two at the most, if we're lucky. And we need to take showers and get ready. Plus, we should clean up a bit." "Fine" you pout, but as you go to leave the kitchen, she grabs you to give you one last passionate kiss before you have to get ready.

"You know, it would save time and water if we just showered together" you smirk. "GO" she laughs, and playfully shoves you out. "I'll get the coffee started" you hear her say, as you head to take your shower.

_**An hour and a half later! **_

You finally hear the doorbell ring and when you answer it, it's exactly who you thought it would be, Raye and Marie. "Hey guys. Marie, I see you got her out of bed" you smile. You're greeted by a grunt from Raye and a huge hug from Marie. As you and Marie break from your embrace, you turn around adn see Raye and Julia breaking out of their own hug with a mumbled "hi and thank you" from Raye, and a small laugh from Julia. You can't help but mess with Raye so you say, "Oh okay. I see how it is Duckie. You just grunt at me and walk right on past but J gets a hug and a hi" you fake hurt. "She likes me better, I mean can you blame her?" Julia jokes, whilst throwing her arm around Raye. "Say it isn't so Duckie" you cry. "Sorry A, it's true. Jules had hot cocoa made just right" Raye laughs out, and wraps her arm around Julia.

You gasp and bring your hand to your chest and reply "How do you know she made it? She could have just been holding it after I made it." "One, because you always forget the extra sugar and two, I know you were too busy trying to get into J's pants" she laughs out, sitting down her hot chocolate and starting to walk over to you.

"OMG DUCKIE" you feign shock, as she walks over and pulls you into a huge hug. "Oh come on, what have the two of us always said. I know you and you know me, right... plus we're all family here. We know it's true" she laughs."Yeah okay okay, fine you're right" you admit, as you return the embrace.

"Okay, now that that's all out of the way, can we go sit down?" Marie says, practically dragging the two of you over to the living room. "Okay, okay, we're coming. Ya'll please tell us how it went before this child dies" Raye says. You all laugh as you settle down in the living room. You're content to sit back and let Julia take the lead and recount the evening. It's nice to hear it from her point of view.

After Julia finishes telling them every detail of the best night of your life, everyone is hungry. So, after some debate, you decide to just order pizza as it's getting late and no one wants to cook. After everyone eats their fill of food, you all settle back in the living room to watch a movie. You and Julia on one end of the couch and Marie on the other, while Raye takes the recliner.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Julia gets up and moves towards the hallway. "Where are you going?" you ask her, sitting up straighter. "Look at Duckie" she says, motioning her head in the direction of the girl. When you look over to the recliner, you can't help but smile as you see Raye snuggled up with a pillow in her arms and curled into a ball and sleeping.

You watch as Julia comes back with three throws. She hands one to Marie and one to you before covering Raye up with the third. When she comes back over and sits down, she sees you smiling and asks "what?". "Just thinking" you reply. "About what?" she smiles. As you lay your head in her lap, you simply say "Oh, just about how great you are and how much I love you. Also, just how lucky I am. Oh, and that Duckie has got the right idea" you laugh.

"You're such the sweet talker" Julia smiles down at you, as she starts to play with your hair. As you slowly start to drift off to sleep, the last thing you remember is looking around you and thinking how happy you are and how it couldn't really get much better than this, being curled up in your loves arms with two of the most important people to the both of you sitting around you.

'You truly are one of the luckiest people in the world Anni' you think, as you fall asleep.


End file.
